Cry
by ILoveTai218
Summary: Hey- I'm back! This is the sequel to 'CRY'. Hope you like it! (It's Michi!!!) R&R- bye!
1. Cry-Sorato

Cry  
  
Just a short lil songfic- This is 1st season, in the digiworld…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Mandy Moore's song, 'Cry'. (Uh… Duh?)  
  
  
  
~* * * *~  
  
  
  
The September wind circled around Sora, sending a gusty wind into her face.  
  
She shivered a little, and then turned her attention to the boy on the other side of the park, all alone, as usual.  
  
He always strayed from the pack, never caring what others thought.  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking of him… again.  
  
…And what she had seen yesterday.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
She smiled as the young rebel turned his focus towards her.  
  
His clouded face broke apart and a smile spilled onto his face.  
  
  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
  
Sora made her way over to him, hope and love flooding through her.  
  
After yesterday, she knew he wasn't as cold-hearted as he seemed.  
  
  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
Matt brushed his blonde bangs off of his face with a wave of his hand.  
  
There she was, coming toward him.  
  
He smiled; she was always there, there for anyone who ever needed her.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
A huge smile spread across Sora's lips.  
  
"Hi Matt," she gushed sweetly.  
  
He smiled back as she sat down next to him.  
  
Sora's face clouded over in thought. 'How do I tell him?'  
  
Suddenly, Matt's hand brushed against Sora's.  
  
A smile crossed her lips and she didn't pull away, and neither did Matt.  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
  
Matt slowly picked up his harmonica and played a soft, sweet melody.  
  
He turned to face Sora and began noticing just how deep, and crimson they were.  
  
Sora blushed as she caught Matt staring intently into her eyes. His eyes were so blue. They were like looking into an ocean wave. It was almost as if you could dive into them.  
  
  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
  
Sora sighed and turned to talk to Matt, just as Matt was leaning over to pick up his harmonica.  
  
Their faces touched and their lips brushed together…  
  
… Turning into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
They were together… At last.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End! How did you like? If you didn't like it, TELL ME WHY! Well, Review Please!!!! 


	2. U Got It Bad-Michi

U Got It Bad  
  
  
  
1 By~ IloveTai218  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon or The song, U Got it Bad, by Usher  
  
Unfortunately, I do not own Usher either.  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Cry- but… now it's a different couple- R&R, and tell me if you want more chapters- with more couples, or breakups or whatever! ^_^ Oh yah- I'm still working on 'The Princess Diaries- Digimon Style' too, I've just had some problems with getting into Fanfiction.net… sigh, they're all fixed now, so you can expect MANY more chapters for it!  
  
Luv ya-  
  
IloveTai218  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 U Got It Bad  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai Kamiya kicked the black and white soccer ball right into the goal, cheers and hollers erupting into the windy October air.  
  
He pumped his fists into the air, completely thrilled with the win, for the team, and also for himself.  
  
Tai looked over to the sidelines, and saw 3 of his closest friends. Matt and Sora were holding hands and cheering wilding, waving and smiling at Tai.  
  
A different person caught his eye though.  
  
Mimi caught Tai's eye and smiled, sending electrifying bolts through Tai's body, leaving him exhausted. He limply waved back, caught under her spell.  
  
  
  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging with your crew  
  
Said you act like you're ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
  
  
Mimi looked at the couple sitting next to her, who were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes at Sora and Matt- the new and very happy couple.  
  
She bit her lip anxiously, 'Why can't I ever get his attention? He never notices me!'  
  
Mimi glanced at Tai out of the corner of her eye, and completely spaced out, lost in her own daydream.  
  
Sora, who was now applying chapstick to her lips after a 'strenuous exercise', kicked Mimi slightly with the side of her shoe.  
  
"What's up Meems? You were zoning out there. You OK?"  
  
Mimi sighed and glanced at her best friend. "I don't get it. You go out with one guy and boom- it's love. I go out with a different guy like, at least twice every week, and… nothing ever happens."  
  
Mimi groaned and stared out towards the soccer field, her eyes focused on one player.  
  
Sora caught Mimi's gaze and smiled knowingly. 'She's got it bad.'  
  
  
  
I've been there, done it, f***** around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then baby...  
  
  
  
Tai looked up from the ground when he heard the angelic voice that had him hooked. "Hey Tai."  
  
He beamed and smiled. "Hey Meems. What's up?"  
  
To Tai, she was an angel that had come down from heaven for a visit.  
  
"You played a great game. You're the star of the team!"  
  
He grinned and stretched, his smile lighting up his face. "Thanks."  
  
There they stood, not one of them knowing what to say next.  
  
Tai gently cleared his throat.  
  
"So… uh… wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"  
  
Mimi blinked, her eyebrows rising. "What was that?"  
  
Tai blushed and his smiled faded. "Oh… nothing…"  
  
With that, he shrugged and walked away, leaving Mimi to wonder what she had done wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
  
  
Mimi stared at the phone that lay on the kitchen table, waiting.  
  
She quickly dialed the Kamiya's number, which, of course she knew by heart.  
  
Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, as she practiced what she had been trying to say for the past few weeks.  
  
"555-9876… Here we go…"  
  
Then, she dropped the phone and ran upstairs, almost in tears.  
  
'It's just too hard… I can't DO it!'  
  
Once she locked the doors to her bedroom, she picked up the cordless phone, pink of course.  
  
"555-9876… Let's get this over with…"  
  
  
  
  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai stared at the caller-id portion of the phone by the kitchen.  
  
His eyes were in complete confusion at what he saw…  
  
'1 call missed… The number is… 555-0934? That's Mimi's number!'  
  
He groaned and banged his head on the wall, leaving a small dent in the white furnishings.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers he had known for so long. Then stopped and thought about what he was doing.  
  
"I can't call her. She'll turn me down, that's what'll happen."  
  
"Talking to yourself again Tai?" Kari stuck her head from outside her bedroom door.  
  
Tai jumped up and ran after her, chasing her down the hall.  
  
"Just remember Tai- it's a GOOD thing to have actual friends!" Kari called triumphantly as she dashed outside, and ran to her friend's house.  
  
Tai groaned. 'God, I'm so messing up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi brushed her hair for the umpteenth time, trying to pass the time.  
  
Her parents were on a 3-day long trip to America, and Mimi was home alone, with her butler and maid watching her.  
  
Finally, the clock struck 9:30- the time to leave for her date, with a guy from school named Rick.  
  
She grabbed her black purse and dashed out the door.  
  
  
  
It's all you think about  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at his watch, as he talked to Matt online.  
  
  
  
SoccerLeader: It's 9 o' clock and all is boring.  
  
GuitarGuy: Uh… yah…  
  
SoccerLeader: Where do you think Mimi is?  
  
GuitarGuy: you really got it bad for her, huh?  
  
SoccerLeader: is this a good time to say DUH or what?  
  
GuitarGuy: well… then you'd probably like to know that she's on a date right this very second…  
  
SoccerLeader: WHAT? WHERE?  
  
GuitarGuy: The movie theater- they're leaving in… oh, about 10 minutes. I'd move pretty quickly lover boy.  
  
(SoccerLeader has logged off)  
  
GuitarGuy: That boy has got it bad.  
  
  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled at Rick as he opened the car door for her.  
  
He jumped in and started the motor. "I'm really looking forward to this date, Mimi."  
  
Mimi just smiled back faintly. 'This is going to be… fun! Yah, fun. Fun fun fun!'  
  
Once they got to the movie, Rick stepped out of the car and opened the door for Mimi, like a perfect gentleman.  
  
'…Fun, fun, fun!'  
  
The walked inside and Rick paid for two tickets for the 10:00 showing of 'A Walk To Remember'. Not Rick's first choice or anything, but it made Mimi happy.  
  
Mimi bought a small soda, with a pack of sour patch kids, while Rick purchased a large soda with a large popcorn.  
  
When they were all done, they walked into the dark theater, the previews already rolling.  
  
'Fun, fun, fun!'  
  
  
  
  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
  
And you really know  
  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
  
Like my money, all my cars  
  
(You can have it all back)  
  
Flowers, cards and candy  
  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai raced into the theater, yanking the doors open, and accidentally running straight into an old man, who simply snapped, "You hooligans! Watch it boy!"  
  
The teenager just ignored him, and ran into the theater, throwing a chunk of money towards the usher to pay for tickets.  
  
He stopped short. He had spotted them all right. He saw the guy from school, Rick, or whatever the heck his name was, with his arm around Mimi, looking happy and carefree, drooling over Mimi.  
  
The jerk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
  
I want you to know  
  
I really adore you  
  
All my people who know what's going on  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed slightly as she watched Shane West and Mandy Moore on the screen, leading a perfect romance.  
  
Unlike Mimi's.  
  
The pink-haired girl glanced over at Rick through the corner of her eye. He was staring straight at her, and was that, no it couldn't be, it WAS- there was drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
'Oh… My…God… GET ME OUT OF HERE!'  
  
She didn't even know WHY she had accepted him- he was such a jerk, a real show-off.  
  
Where was her Prince Charming when she needed him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai hit his head repeatedly against the cement wall, mourning over his loss with Mimi.  
  
'She's gone, gone, gone. Gone, gone, gone. Gone. Ow.'  
  
He rubbed his head, shaking pieces of cracked cement out of his hair.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."  
  
Tai glared at the pimpled usher, who was barely as old as Tai was.  
  
He sighed and walked out, defeated at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi concentrated on the movie- trying to rule out all thoughts of how CLOSE Rick was to her suddenly.  
  
Then, he stepped over the line. He put his sweaty arm around her waist, and leaned over, kissing her seductively.  
  
She nearly threw up- his breath smelled like popcorn- majorly.  
  
Mimi pushed the jerk away, standing up and slapping him hard right across the face.  
  
He rubbed his face, which already had a giant red mark across it.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me. NOW!" With that, the audience burst in applause, and Mimi stormed out of the theater, barely able to hold that tears that were already spurting down her soft brown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
See I've been there, done it, f***** around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
  
It's too bad that you can't see  
  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked around outside for awhile, kicking random things, such as fire hydrants, dogs, garbage cans, and even an empty bench, that stood stationary outside the movie theater.  
  
He sank down onto the bench, and whistled a sad, melancholy song that he had once heard Matt play on his harmonica.  
  
He played with his hands, trying to waste away time.  
  
Soon, the clock struck 11:00, and Tai sighed, stood up and gently walked down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi threw open the doors and walked out, digging her hand through her purse to find her mirror.  
  
'My mascara is probably all over my face, and my lipstick is probably all worn off and…'  
  
Mimi was busy making a list of everything that was wrong, when she saw the retreating figure of the boy she had known for so long. The boy she has loved for so long.  
  
She sighed and sank down into a nearby bench. 'He wouldn't care.'  
  
She brushed a soft tear off of her cheek, as a soft, deep voice called, "Meems? That you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai quickened his pace as he walked over to Mimi, who was silently crying and shivering in the cold night air.  
  
"Meems? Are you ok?"  
  
She looked up at him, and their eyes met.  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
He sat down next to her, and offered her his coat, which she eagerly put on.  
  
Mimi began her story- how she got asked out by Rick, how he seemed so nice, and how you could never really trust someone by instinct.  
  
He listened intently, his brown eyes focused and alarmed at what a jerk Rick had turned out to be.  
  
"I'd… better go. My curfew is 12:00." Mimi said sweetly to Tai.  
  
"Wait." Mimi blushed as she realized that Tai was holding onto her hand, not willing to let go- at least, not yet.  
  
Mimi sat back down, transfixed by Tai's amazing brown eyes.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
He looked down and blushed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tai rubbed his head and gave her his famous Kamiya goof-off grin. The one that all the teachers got, usually when the class turned in their homework.  
  
"I… I… I really… Ireallylikeyou."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Tai sighed and placed his hands on top of Mimi's.  
  
"Mimi? I really like you."  
  
Mimi smiled and blushed, turning the color of her hair.  
  
"I like you too, Tai."  
  
Tai broke into a huge grin and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Do- do- do ya think maybe we could go out sometime—"  
  
Tai was silenced by a sweet kiss from Mimi.  
  
Happily, he kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
And the soccer star and the princess finally shared something that the other one returned…  
  
…Love.  
  
  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well- how did you like it? Sappy? Too sappy? TELL ME!!! Oh- and tell me if you want another chapter where ANOTHER couple from like, season 02 gets together, someone breaks up or whatever. Thanks! Review Please!  
  
  
  
-IloveTai218- 


End file.
